


𝑺𝒄𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝙲𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚜

by senaliah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantastik, kaçış, macera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaliah/pseuds/senaliah





	𝑺𝒄𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝙲𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚜

Güneş Rothè vadisinin dört bir yanındaki tepelerin ardından bereketli tarla ve çiftliklerin üzerine ışıldıyordu. Vadinin içine doğru ilerledikçe çizmelerimin altındaki saman hışırdayarak eziliyor, tarlalardaki mısırların arasından esen rüzgarın sesiyle karışıyordu.

Derin bir nefes alarak omzumun üzerinden arkamdan ilerleyen Kija'ya bir göz attım. Çocuğun boyu benden birkaç santimetre kısaydı ancak kırılgan ve zayıf bir görünümü vardı. Uzun, gür koyu kahverengi saçları başının arkasında toplanmıştı.

Merakla irileşmiş gözleri, Rothè vadisini şaşkınlık ve endişe içinde süzüyordu. Daha önce Koruyucunun yerleşiminden hiç ayrılmamış olduğu son derece aşikardı zira yanımızdan uçarak geçen kelebeklere bile daha önce hiç bir tane görmemiş gibi, sürprize uğramışçasına bakıyor, şayet hayvan biraz fazla yaklaşacak olursa da korkuyla arkama saklanıyordu.

"O yalnızca bir kelebek, Kija, korkulacak bir şey yok. Seni yiyemez."

"Yerleşimdeyken bir kitapta Kılıç sahilinde insanları bütünüyle yutabilen kelebeklerin yaşadığını okumuştum, ya onlardan biriyse?!"

Ruhban çırağının yanıtı üzerine başımı iki yana salladım.

"Onlardan biri değil, endişelenmene lüzum yok. Hem öyle olsa bile, daha dişlerini çıkaramadan kanatlarını keser ve kellesini uçururum."

"Sahi mi? Teşekkür ederim, Zsena! Hem beni yolculuğunda yanına almayı kabul ettiğin hem de koruduğun için. Selûne seni kutsasın!"

"Önemi yok, senin gibi çıtkırıldımları korumaya alıştım denebilir. Yalnızca bana ayak bağı olma yeter."

Arakijatu, Koruyucunun yerleşimi denen Kılıç sahilindeki güvenli pek az sayıdaki yerden biri olan ufak kasabada yaşıyordu ve onu eğiten alimin ısrarları ile teklif ettiği yüksek miktardaki zen sayesinde yanıma almayı kabul ettiğim ruhban çırağıydı.

Küçük oğlan, yaşına göre oldukça kırılgandı ve dış dünya tecrübesi bulunmaması onun endişeli yapısına tuz biber oluyordu. Şayet yaşlı alime-ya da vermeyi teklif ettiği zene-saygı duymuyor olsaydım, onun gibi destekten çok köstek olacağına inandığım bir veledi asla yanıma almazdım.

Alime de dediğim gibi, bu yolculuğumun bir hedefi yoktu. Geri döneceğimden dahi emin değildim lakin alim Kija'nın da böyle beklenmedik bir maceraya ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemişti ve işte buradaydık.

Pembe renkli gözlerim ilerlemekte olduğumuz patikanın sonundaki tünele odaklandı. Oldukça sıradan ve tüccarların sıklıkla kullandığı bir geçiş yoluna benziyordu ancak yaklaştıkça içimde oluşmaya başlayan kötü bir şey olacakmış hissi aksini söylüyordu.

Sırtımdaki büyük orağımın varlığı bu rahatsızlık hissinin nispeten yok ederken Kija'ya dibimden ayrılmamasını tembihledim ve tünele girdik.

Tünel ziyadesiyle karanlıktı. Öyle ki içerideki karanlık birkaç metre dışarıdaki yoğun güneş ışığını absorbe ediyordu adeta. Tüccarların bu denli sıklıkla kullandığı bir tünelde ne diye meşale ya da en azından birkaç mum olmazdı ki?

Arkamdaki korkuyla etrafına bakınan ruhban çırağına döndüm.

"Kija, bize biraz ışık üret. Önümü göremeden ilerleyemem." Ruhban çırağı başını hızla aşağı yukarı sallayarak sağ elini kaldırdı ve eli bileğine kadar parlak sarı renkte ışık hüzmeleriyle kaplanarak tüneldeki karanlığı delip geçti.

Gözlerim ani sarı ışığa yavaş yavaş alışıyordu. Bir elim Kija'nın önünde, diğeri ise sırtımda asılı duran orağımdaydı. Beklenmedik bir saldırı olursa, küçük çocuğu geriye ittirip, hızla orağıma uzanmam gerekebilirdi.

"Zsena, kolumu çok sıkı tutuyorsun, cübbemi yırtacaksın!" Kija'nın sözleri üzerine kaşlarım çatıldı. İki elim de onun kolundan oldukça uzaktı.

"Kolunu tuttuğum falan yok, evlat, bunu da nereden çıka-" Sözlerimi tamamlayamadan ruhban çırağından gelen korku dolu çığlık kulaklarımı doldurdu ve seri bir şekilde ona döndüm.

"AAAH-! Z-ZSENA!" Kija oldukça kalın ve yemyeşil bir çeşit sarmaşık tarafından sürüklenmeye başlamıştı. Gözlerim şaşkınlık içinde irileşti ve öfke içinde bağırdım. "KIJA!"

Çocuk karanlık tünelin derinliklerine çekiliyordu. Mystra'ya şükürler olsun ki çocuğun eli hala parlıyordu dolayısıyla onu takip edebiliyordum.

Koşmaya başlarken sırtımdaki orağımı çektim ve büyük adımlar atarak tünel boyunca koşmaya başladım. Kija'nın dehşet dolu çığlıkları taş duvarlarda yankılanıyordu.

"Z-ZSENA! KELEMVOR AŞKINA BU DA NE?! AAA-"

"GELİYORUM, DAYAN!"

Derin bir nefes alıp sarmaşığın Kija'nın kolundan diğer uzuvlarına yayıldığı kısmına odaklanarak kendimi ölümcül bitkinin üzerine doğru herhangi bir gözün takip edemeyeceği bir hızla fırladım.

Kija'nın vücudunu sarıp onu sürükleyen sarmaşıkla aramdaki mesafe göz açıp kapayıncaya dek yok oldu. Bedenim koyu mor renkli dumanlar içinde kaybolup sarmaşığın üzerinde belirdiğinde dengeli bir şekilde bitkinin üzerine indim ve sağ elimle ruhban çırağının sırtına bastırdım.

"ZSENA?!" Kija, yok olduğumu fark edebilmiş ancak arkasında belirdiğimi görememişti.

Boştaki sol elimle de orağımı sırtımdan çektim. Tam olarak iki metre otuz santimetre boyundaki devasa orağımı havaya kaldırdım ancak indirip lanet sarmaşığı infaz etmeden hemen önce Kija'yı uyardım.

"SABİT DUR, KIJA!"

"N-ne? NEDEN? Zsenaa!" Kija tüm gücüyle başını arkasına çevirdi ve devasa orağımı havaya kaldırdığımı gördüğünde gözleri endişe içinde irileşti.

"O korkunç silaha lütfen dikkat et!!"

Orağımı hızla indirdim ve bu ziyadesiyle kalın sarmaşığı tek bir hamlede ikiye böldüm. Sarmaşık kesilen bölümden yeşil, balçık gibi bir sıvı akıtmaya başladı. Ancak kopan parça hareketsiz kalmasına rağmen ayrılan diğer parça havada asılı duruyordu.

Orağımı tünelin karanlık bir köşesinde duran sarmaşığa tehditkar bir şekilde doğrulturken el yordamıyla ruhban çırağının elini tutup onu ayağa kaldırdım. Kija'nın hızlı nefes alışverişi duyabiliyordum, ölesiyle korkmuş olmalıydı.

"O-o da ne ö-öy-öyle?!"

Kaşlarım çatılmıştı, ruhban çırağını yavaşça geriye ittirdim. Bu sarmaşığın sıradan bir bitki olmadığı aşikardı, bir tür büyü altında mıydı yoksa sihirli bir sarmaşık mıydı? Her ne ise, onu budamaktan çekinmeyecektim.

"Geride dur." diye seslendim dişlerimin arasından Kija'ya.

Ardından vakit kaybetmeden olduğum yerden fırladım ve sarmaşığı doğramaya başladım, doğradığım parçalardan her yöne balçığımsı, yapışkan sıvı saçılıyordu.

Avcı dikkatiyle kopardığım parçalar tünelin dört bir yanına uçuşuyordu ancak bitkinin kökü henüz görünürde yoktu.

Sağduyu sahibi olan herhangi biri, bir bitkiyi etkisiz hale getirmenin onun kökünü yok etmekten geçtiğini bilirdi. Benim de amacım buydu. Devasa orağımı her savuruşumda, tünelde hava akımı sağlıyordum adeta.

Kalın ve esnek sarmaşıkların sayısı birden yediye yükselmişti. Hızla ve büyük bir esneklikle uzuvlarımı sarmak için saldırıyorlardı. Ancak çok geçmeden dövüşerek ilerleyip bitkinin tünelin ucundaki köküne ulaştım ve kökü orağımla yüzlerce küçük parçaya bölerek yok etmeyi başardım.

Tünelin dışında çıktığımızda Kija korkuyla etrafına bakınıyordu. Cübbesi orağım gibi balçığımsı sıvı ile kaplanmıştı. Yavaşça omuzlarından tutup ruhban çırağını sarstım.

"Hey, geçti. Kendine gel, Kija."

"N-ne? Geçti mi? Neydi o öyle, Zsena! Hayatımda gördüğüm en korkunç bitkiydi, tıpkı bir yılan gibi vücudumu sarıp sıkıyordu! Bir an nefessiz kalıp öleceğim sandım! Ne kadar dehşet vericiydi! Hayatımı kurtardın, sen olmasaydın çoktan Dokuz Cehennemi boylamıştım!"

"Zannedersem o sihirli bir sarmaşıktı, gereğinden fazla büyüyerek bilinç kazanmış ve tüneldeki tüm meşale ile mumları yok etmiş, bitkiler ateşten nefret eder ne de olsa."

Kija'nın gözlerinde yaşlar biriktiğini fark ettiğimde gülmeden edemedim. Sahiden de korkmuştu. Naif çocuk. Üstelik de nefes nefese kalmıştı, titrek elleriyle cübbesindeki balçığı silkelemeye çalışıyordu. Ben de orağımı sallayarak üzerindeki iğrenç balçıktan kurtulmaya gayret ediyordum.

"P-peki, ne zamandır oradaydı? Başka i-insanların başına da dert olmuş olamaz m-" Ruhban çırağının sözü tünelin aşağısında kalan, nehrin karşısındaki Rothè kasabasından yükselen acı ve dehşet içindeki çığlıklar tarafından bölündü.

Pembe renkli göz bebeklerimin ardından kasabadaki cümbüşü seçebiliyordum ve içgüdülerim bu sihirli sarmaşıkla olan dövüşümün henüz sora ermediğini söylüyordu.

"Aman Kelemvor aşkına! Kasabada neler oluyor böyle?"

"Kasabadakilerin bir budayıcıya ihtiyacı varmış gibi görünüyor, acele edelim. Düş peşime, Kija!"

🥀🌿

**Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. Beğendiğiniz/beğenmediğiniz yerleri yorumlarda belirtmeyi ve bölüm hoşunuza gittiyse kudos vermeyi unutmayın : )**


End file.
